deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowlands (location)
The Shadowlands, previously known as Pirra, is the Shadow Lord's domain and the birthplace of Ols, Grey Guards and many other creatures and monsters. Originally known as Pirra, the Shadow Lord took over the island and made it his own after he came to Deltora. The majority of the land is deserted and dead, with mountains and hills in various and several shapes. History ''Tales of Deltora'' After the death of the Piper, the people of Pirra were divided on who should be their new leader. The Shadow Lord, back when he was still the sorcerer Malverlain, used this divide to split apart the Pirran Pipe. He then invaded the following day, corrupting the land to its core. During the first invasion of Deltora, the Shadow Lord would bring prisoners back into the Shadowlands for experimentation and entertainment. Doom's escape Beginning of the Resistance Cavern of The Fear After the Shadow Lord was banished from Deltora by king Lief, it took thousands of Deltoran's back to the Shadowlands as prisoners. The most recent batch were the people of Noradz. The Shadowlands Lief, Barda, and Jasmine finally entered the Shadowlands to free the slaves. They were teleported by the Kerons to a large plain known as Dead Plain. Emlis was with the companions but when they were arguing he disappeared out of sight. Lief quickly realised that he had been overrun by Scuttler Beetles. They managed to save him before he was killed by the carnivorous beetles. Shortly after they found Emlis, the Wild Ones started to crawl from their shelter. They spotted the companions and gave chase but they were interrupted by the mark of the Shadow Lord that appeared in the sky. This apparently affected the Wild Ones in some way, they feared that mark. The companions used this to their advantage but the Wild Ones still came after them. As they ran away from the Wild Ones, the companions spotted a rocky formation and they climbed over it. They climbed over another row of rocks but encountered a Stinger there. The Wild Ones were unable to locate the companions properly and the Stinger slowly cornered them. Lief then alerted the Wild Ones and they came rushing over the rocks. Soon the Wild Ones were entangled in a fight with the Stinger and this allowed the companions to escape. The companions regrouped and discussed how to proceed. They agreed to move west but Lief was seized by Claw before they could move. A long discussion between the Shadowlands Resistance members and the companions emerged. Eventually they agreed upon helping each other and they all set off to the Shadow Arena. The group moved trough an underground tunnel and found the second Resistance cell. It had been raided by the Shadow Lord and its servants. The members of the Resistance who lived in the cell were either killed or taken prisoner. Shortly after the discovery, the group exited the cell and began to move towards the Shadow Arena. While moving towards the Shadow Arena, the group saw the Factory looming in the distance. Claw turned around and spotted a Vraal moving towards them. He ordered everyone to run and Jasmine took the lead. The Resistance members went into hiding immediately when they reached the Garbage mounds. However, Jasmine had led the companions the wrong way and suddenly they were right in front of the Factory. They all tumbled down into the Garbage mounds and realised that those mounds mostly consisted of expired Grey Guards. The Vraal closed in on the companions but they entered the Factory and shut the door before it could harm them. Inside the Factory the companions discovered the terrible secret of the Grey Guards. They were made in the Shadow Factory and only lived 7 years after which they were replaced with a new batch. Lief also heard a familiar voice inspecting the Grey Guards. Two people were talking about the developing speed of the Grey Guards. Lief tried his best to look at the two people without getting caught. At first he only saw one person who resembled Fallow, the other smaller person was facing away from him. When at last the smaller person turned around, Lief saw it was Tira. He knew that something was wrong with her because he did not recognise the girl who had saved them anymore. She seemed completely brainwashed. The companions quickly moved to another room to avoid being spotted. As they moved on, the companions saw a door marked with the words 'Conversion Project'. In that room they discovered the Shadow Lord's plan and why Tira was not herself. The companions found the box with the carrier worms and realised those were the source of evil once they had entered your body. The companions heard 3-19 and Tira approaching and quickly moved through another door. In that room they found the Dread Gnome Pi-Ban who was locked inside a cage. They tried to free him but were unable to. Jasmine privately inquired to Pi-Ban about her sister but he only heard that she went to the Shadow Arena before him. At that moment the guards entered the room and the companions quickly hid themselves on the cage under the covers. The guards began moving the cage to the Shadow Arena while the companions remained hidden on top of it. Claw and his party saw the cage and suspected something was amiss. They began to sneak after the cage. Soon the cage arrived at the Shadow Arena and it became clear that the Shadow Lord was going to put the Conversion Project into action. While Lief, Barca, Jasmine and Emlis waited on the cage, Claw appeared and told the companions to flee. Lief refused and told Claw to pass the word among the slaves in the Shadow Arena that they had to fight for freedom very soon. Reluctantly Claw scurried away while the companions waited. In the centre of the Arena Hellena, a former member of the Resistance, stood and addressed the audience about the Conversion Project. She ordered that Faith was brought to the center. At that moment Lief and Barda understood why Jasmine had been acting strange since they started journeying to the Shadowlands. All this time she wanted to save her sister from misery. The Grey Guards near the cage realised that they were about to be summoned and decided to pull down the covers. Otherwise they would be disobeying direct orders from the Shadow Lord. This action exposed the companions and they were struck down and put inside the cage with Pi-Ban. Lief slowly came to his senses and realised he still had the Pirran Pipe. At that moment the Conversion Project was unveiled and 3-19 was struck down by the Shadow Lord because he hesitated to open the box with carrier worms. He had hesitated because Lief told him that this would be the end of his kind. The box was opened nevertheless and the worms emerged in their thousands. Emlis was nowhere to be found so Lief realised that he had to play the Pipe himself. He blew on the Pipe and one clear note echoed in the Shadow Arena. All evil drew back and the carrier worms fell from their victims and thrashed where they lay. One note from the Pirran Pipe could only hold back evil for a moment so Lief had to blew on the Pipe again. Jalis slaves attacked the Grey Guards in the arena under the command of Gers, they bent the cage bars so Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Pi-Ban could escape. Lief heard a sound from underneath the cage and Barda and Gers heaved so Jasmine could drag someone from underneath the cage. It was Emlis and Lief immediately passed the Pipe over to him. He played the Pipe like never before and the song was heard in the Underground Caverns. The Pirrans united their magic and teleported the companions and all the slaves from the Shadowlands to the secret sea. Fauna in the Shadowlands Despite the dead appearance of the Shadowlands, some animals do live within it. Some roam wild near the shuttering shield or across the plain. Others are servants of the Shadow Lord and members of the Shadow Army. Some are sentient, semi-sentient, or non-sentient. No flora has ever been identified, but here is some of the fauna: * Wild Ones * Scuttler Beetles * Stinger * Vraal * Grey Guard * Ol * Ak-Baba * Greers (formerly) * Green Beast (formerly) Locations The Dead Plain The Factory Garbage mounds Shadow Arena The Shadow Arena is a large stadium where slaves fight Vraal for the entertainment of the Shadow Lord and his creatures. Resistance Hideouts There are two Resistance hideouts in the Shadowlands. One is called Cell 1 which is where the headquarters and water supply is. The second hideout, which was called Cell 2, was discovered by the Shadow Lord and raided. Appearances Trivia References See also * Pirra * Shadow Lord Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Lands Category:The Shadowlands Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of images